Dysfunctional
by bluetweety2
Summary: After two years of little to no communication, The Weasley kids are brought back to the Burrow under unfortunate circumstances. Can their relationship be mended? Or are they better off on their own... **first story** give it a chance :-
1. Chapter 1

James hated bad news. It wasn't like he let it show visibly, but he couldn't stand it. He was much more comfortable with surprises and good news. James also hated being alone, so getting bad news while alone was not the most appealing situation. Yesterday when he got home from a brutal Auror's mission, he got a call on his muggle phone from his father telling him that his Grandfather has passed away.

Passed away. Passed away? That had to be impossible! He knew wizards that were pushing 150; in wizard years his grandfather hadn't even gotten close to old age. His mother must be losing her mind right now and what about his siblings? Was Lily ok? Had Albus even heard? No one in the family knew how to contact him. The life of the Weasley family had been a mess lately. There had been so many fights and arguments that he wasn't even sure who was talking to who these days. All of his cousins would probably be too busy avoiding each other to go to The Burrow like their Grandmother had requested. They'd probably just all show up to the funeral and go about their business without saying a single word to each other. So much for loyalty. He'd go to The Burrow alone; he was Molly's favorite anyway.

Now that that was settled, he could really use a hangover potion. While making his way to kitchen, he heard a loud pop followed by the sound of broken glass and a trail of sorry's.

"Who the hell?" he asked out loud

"Sorry, it's Dom. I didn't mean to apparate on your vase."

"It happens. Wait; are we mad at each other? It's hard to keep up these days." He joked.

"Yeah, who are you telling. So how are you dealing with everything?" she asked sheepishly. Neither of them were really the emotional type and she was probably just as uncomfortable talking about it as he was.

"I'm dealing. You?"

"I've been better. I just can't believe he's gone. Can you imagine how Grandma Molly must be feeling?"

"I can only imagine. Are you staying at the Burrrow with Grandma and the younger kids?"

"Yeah. Are you?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not staying there with your cousins. They all hate me." She said quickly.

"I don't think everyone hates you just-"

"They would prefer if I didn't come around. Everyone hates me except for you, Fred and Roxy but I doubt they're coming home."

"Oh come on!" he begged, "I can't go there alone with all this shit going on. It'll just be me he younger kids and probably Molly. And she'll no doubt bring her kid and that half-wit husband of hers."

"Don't forget Vic; she'll definitely be there waiting for the opportunity to damn us all for not going."

"Dominique. We all have reasons we don't want to go back but for Merlin's sake, it's Grandfather! He never would have turned his back on us and every single one of us took that for granted. He was there for us all this time and now-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before she had her arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug. It had been a long time since he'd been hugged and it felt good to be reassured that somebody was there for him.

"Fine. I'll stay there with you but at the first sign of drama I'm gone."

* * *

><p>It had been a year since Lucy had had any contact with her father. A year since the huge argument that decided she was no longer fit to live at home. A year since her mother didn't stand up for her and let her father kick her out of the house. One long year since she'd heard from her older sister Molly, the girl who didn't have the guts to stand up for herself. One year since she moved in with Lily, who had always been like a sister to her. One year between Lucy and the letter she held in her hand from Percy Weasley; the last person she'd ever expect to write her.<p>

There was no telling what the letter could say. She doubted he would apologize, or want her to come back home. It had to be serious. For this reason she had called a mandatory meeting with her cousins. They would want to know about this. She gave the password of the Heads dorm that she shared with her cousin Louis and as expected was greeted by him Lily and Hugo. The four of them, unlike the rest of their family, were closer than ever. They'd helped each other through the best and worst times. They were her cousins, best friends, and protectors. They'd know what to do.

She rushed to the common area and saw her three best friends scattered around the room.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming out of class." She said appreciatively, earning the attention of her cousins.

"Luce, you can get me out of class whenever you want." Hugo responded. "Me and Lily were in the most boring Potions lesson with the Slytherins. No offence."

"None taken. We've got a problem." She said as she handed the letter to Lily.

"What the hell? Why is your shit-faced father writing you?" she asked. At the mention of her father Louis and Hugo got visibly disturbed.

"I don't know, Lil but it has to be important. Otherwise... I don't know. Did any of you get letters?"

"No, but McGonagall did ask me and Hue if we were ok this morning; like something should have been wrong. What about you Louis?"

"Nothing. Let's open it then." He answered as he snatched the letter from Lily's hands. Lucy was no good at divination but she had a feeling that nothing good could come of this. She took deep breaths as she watched him read the letter slowly; his face going from confusion to shock. He put down the letter and hung his head in his hands. "We have to go home."

* * *

><p>Teddy hates surprises. Whether they're good or bad, he could really live without them. The last time he'd been surprised was when Vic told him they were having triplets two years ago. It had been a huge surprise, especially since she had told him she was on some special kind of potion that protected you from pregnancy for 5 years. He loves them with all of his heart, but they had in no way been planned.<p>

Getting back on track, he wasn't keen on surprises; so when he came home and saw Victoire puffy-eyed, running around the house packing bags and the kids in their stroller ready to go, he imagined the worst.

"Vic, what's wrong? Are you going somewhere?" He asked worried. Surely she couldn't be leaving him. He knew he had made mistakes in the past but was it worth ending an 18-year relationship over?

"Grandfather is dead." She said through sobs. Teddy immediately felt relief, but only for a second because he then realized what she had said. Arthur Weasley surely hadn't died. That's impossible.

"Are you sure? I mean, when did this happen?"

"I just got the owl this morning when you left for work. Dad says Grandma wants all of the grandkids with her for the week so we're going to The Burrow."

That did not sound like a good idea. Teddy loved Vic's family, hell he'd been raised by her family, but there had been a lot of drama lately. One particular bit of drama that had almost ended his marriage. Going back there with everyone sounded like a recipe for disaster.

"She wants all of us there? Do you know if everybody is going to show up?" he asked.

"If by everyone you mean Dominique, yes. Or at least I don't think even _she's_ that cold-hearted to just not show up at all. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No." he answered untruthfully. "Not a problem at all."

"Great. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"This wasn't a good idea. Let's go home." Rose said turning away from the door of The Burrow. Unfortunately, Scorpius was able to catch her by the arm before she could even make it off the porch.

"Rose, it's going to be ok. No one will hate you or be mad. Plus, you don't think many of them are coming back, right?" he said calmly. She hated how calm he always was. Couldn't he see what a big deal this was? Bringing him here while everyone was already going to be upset was _not _a good idea.

"We could always just say hi and leave. Maybe we could go so fast that no one even saw-"

"Stop it, we're going in and we're staying. Plus they've probably already heard us anyways." He swung open the door and stepped right in as if he didn't have a care in the world. Rose tip toed in behind him and felt a rush of relief when she saw that only Teddy Vic were inside.

"Vic! Teddy! It's so good to see you guys!" she said as she hugged them both. It felt good to be around family again, no matter what the circumstances were. "Where are the babies? I bet they're so big now!"

"They're upstairs." Vic answered. "It's so good to see you Rosie, you look amazing. Nice to see you again Scorpius."

"It's always a pleasure Victoire. Teddy." He responded politely. Ok, so maybe this wouldn't be _that _bad. No one had even noticed the-

"Oh my goodness. Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" Vic squealed. "It is, isn't it? Congratulations!"

"Thanks. But we haven't even told our parents yet." Rose said shyly. And not without good reason either. The bad blood between their families had not gone away over the years. The only reason Teddy and Vic weren't attacking him with hexes was because they'd been at Hogwarts and knew that Scor wasn't like his father in any way. Rose could feel Victoire urging to ask billions of questions about venues and flowers but was saved by the sound of flames from the floo.

"Victoire, Rose, darlings! How delightful to see you." Molly said as she walked into the kitchen. Her husband, Francis walked in behind her silently holding their sleeping daughter Prudence. "Pru must be exhausted! Frances, be a dear and put her down for a nap."

Like the spineless sap he was, her husband obeyed and made his way upstairs. Of all of her cousins, Molly was the one that Rose couldn't deal with. She was fake, phony, and rude, and she always had been.

"Have you all heard from anyone else?" Rose asked to no one in particular.

"Harry is dropping the younger kids off soon but other than them it's just us so far." Vic answered.

"Lovely. Well where are all of you going to be staying?" Molly asked. Rose was grateful to Teddy for speaking up for fear of saying something that might hurt her cousin's feelings.

"Here" He answered simply. Hadn't she gotten the same letter as the rest of them?

"Why? Don't you all have a house? And Rose can't you stay at your dad's?"

"First of all, Grandmother asked us to stay here with her. And second, I can't go to my dad's. He doesn't approve of my fiancée." Rose answered.

"Fiancée?" James said as he stumbled into the room with Dom not far behind, "Who's a fiancée?"

"Rose and the Scorpion got engaged. Shh, don't tell anyone; it's a secret." Molly said.

"It's Scorpius." Before James had time to play the overprotective cousin, Dom squealed loudly and ran to give Scorpius a hug. This would seem weird, but they had been in Slytherin together when they were in Hogwarts and had been friends long before Rose started dating him. "Nice to see you again Dom."

"Hello to you too Dominique. You know, Scorpius isn't the only one in the room." Vic said. Rose could already feel the tension between them brewing. Hopefully they could keep it together just fir the week, then they could go back to hating each other.

"How rude of me!" Dom said sarcastically, making Rose and Scor laugh a little, "Hello Molly, Rose, Teddy, and Victoire. Better?"

"Much."

"Where are my nieces, you brought them didn't you?"

"Of course I did; they're upstairs napping."

"Great; I'll be up there then." She said while practically running up the stairs. Things with them were definitely not going to be better any time soon.

"Geez Vic, why do you have to be like that all the time? She was trying to be nice." James complained.

"I'm sorry; my niceness wears thin around backstabbers."

"That's real mature V."

"Shut up James."

"Why don't both of you shut it." Teddy yelled, which clearly only made Victoire more upset. Rose looked to Scorpius and could tell that he was uncomfortable with the situation. They definitely shouldn't have come inside.

* * *

><p>It was rare that kids got out of Hogwarts when it wasn't a holiday; Hugo just wished they hadn't been pulled out for a funeral. He and his three cousins were in the car with their Uncle Harry, on the way to The Burrow to spend the week with their Grandmother. It was definitely going to be hard, but at least he'd have the three of them by his side the whole time.<p>

"I call my mum's old room." Lily said out of nowhere.

"I've got Uncle Bill and Charlie's room," Louis called. "It's got the coolest stuff in there."

"I know you guys are older, but that doesn't mean you can't share a room anymore." Harry said.

"I've got no problem sharing, but there's no reason to. It's just going to be the four of us."

"Some of the other kids might come and stay too."

"Not likely dad. They'll come to the funeral but they won't stay the whole week. Could you imagine that? After the war that broke out on summer vacation last year I think its best everyone stays far apart."

"You've got a point and I'd be happy to help you all through it if you'd tell me what happened." Harry tried. Too bad they had all made a pact to never speak of it again.

"No can do Uncle Harry. Just know that minus the four of us, everyone has done something sneaky or manipulative to someone else in the family. There have been so many fall outs it's hard to keep track of who did what to whom or whose side you're on and whatnot. It's pure madness."

"Well if you ever feel things are getting too out of control you're more than welcome to talk to me about it. I do know that James is going to be there though-"

"Really?" Lily squealed, "What about Al?"

"Still no word from him. We're here! You all go ahead and get your things inside; Lily, I'm going home to see your mom. She's not doing too well."

"Alright dad; love you." She responded as they began to drag their things. "So, you guys we have to promise that no matter who comes back for the week, we won't get involved in their mess."

"No getting in the middle of arguments." Lucy added.

"No taking sides." Said Louis.

"And absolutely no fighting. Deal?" Hugo asked the group.

"Deal." Hugo swung open the door and was greeted with a huge surprise. Not only were almost all of his cousins here, but they were fighting like a pack of wild animals. "Holy shit."


	3. Chapter 3

It was times like these that Fred remembered why he was so distant with his family. He had only been here for 45 minutes and the fighting had already begun. James and Teddy were having a screaming match in the corner while it seemed like Dominique and Victoire were trying to out scream them. Rose was in between those two failing to create peace, while Scorpius failed to get Teddy and Vic's children to stop crying. Roxy's husband was holding her back from attacking Molly's husband, who was cowering behind Molly like the sad sack he was.

Personally, Fred had no ongoing issues with the family and it had always been that way. His only true dramas lie between the outsiders, more specifically Scorpius Malfoy. But none of that mattered, he really only came back to see his grandmother and had no interest whatsoever in his psychotic family members or their generally poor taste in significant others. So he just sat in his seat watching the drama unfold. Surely they would have to stop at some point, right?

The idiots were so dissolved in their bickering that they didn't even notice the new additions to the party. Fred had always secretly been jealous of the relationship Lucy, Louis, Lily, and Hugo had. They never fought or stabbed each other in the back, dated exes or spoke badly of one another. They cared for and stood behind each other no matter what; that's how it should have been for all of them.

"Hugo!" Fred called out, "Nice to see you mate!"

"You too! What's the problem here?"

"It'd be easier to just tell you what wasn't wrong. Oh my Merlin is that Lily and Lucy? You two look so…old." he joked.

"What? I can't hear you!" Lily screamed.

"I said you two look old!"

"What!" This was insane. He couldn't even have a decent conversation amongst these wild animals. He weaved his way through the jumble of red hair and stood on top of the table while placing his wand to his throat.

"QUIET!" Fred took a good look at his beautiful family. Half of them were holding others back, while the other half were breathing heavily with faces redder than most of their hair; all looking up at him wondering what could be so important that he'd interrupt their brawling. "I should have known you maniacs would respond to shouting. Firstly, hello; it's nice to see you all again. Some more than others, however under the circumstances, I'm willing to bite the bullet and I'm suggesting the rest of you do the same. Understood?"

He watched as each of his cousins nodded grudgingly and took a small moment to praise himself for exerting himself so successfully. In a group with as many big mouths and strong heads as this one, it was hard to get a hold on things. He had never been one of the leaders of the group, mostly because he didn't want to, but here they all were listening to him. That was great; because what he had to say, he wanted them all to hear loud and clear.

"Listen up people; we're all here for one reason and one reason only; because Grandmother wanted us to be. Now have any of you so much as peeked into her room to see if she's ok?" he asked. Of course, everyone's faces turned to shame, something he hadn't seen from the lot lately. "Brilliant. You guys are truly amazing. Rose, would you mind going up?"

"Not at all; be right back. You coming Scor?"

"I'm sure he can manage being away from you for 2 minutes." Hugo responded with a sly smile. Rose rolled her eyes and ignored him as she hopped up the various flights of stairs. Fred looked at Hugo with a look he was hoping came off as stern. "Sorry."

"Ok. I think this would be a great time to talk out whatever issues we have with each other. I know I'm crazy to ask, but why you guys were fighting earlier?" As expected, the entire group began speaking all at once. "Ah ah ah, one at a time. James, go first."

"Well, I don't know what went down before Dom and I got here, but Vic took our arrival as a signal to attack Dominique. I simply tried to dilute the situation, but Teddy here decided to jump down my throat. Dominique tried to stick up for me, causing Ted to go after her instead of me…because you know; he's not good at committing to one thing at a time."

"Says the guy shacking with a different witch every night. You'd think after your…_mistake_, you'd be more careful with that kind of stuff." Teddy shot back. Ok, this was not working. Luckily Rose walked back down carrying a note before Fred had to step in.

"Gran isn't here. She left a note saying she was going with Aunt Ginny to make plans for the funeral. She'll be back soon."

"Great; thanks Ro. So group, I'm trying to avoid unnecessary conflict; we might as well discuss our living arrangements while everyone's being civil."

"Ok Freddy this has been really cute but obviously I should get the biggest room-"

"Molly, shut up and listen to someone else for once." Lucy cut in, before her sister could finish her statement.

"Seriously guys, Fred? You want me to listen to Fred? Who died and put him charge?" she said before covering her mouth quickly. "I didn't mean that."

That was it. There was no way they would ever get along and Fred was done trying to restore any kind of order to the dysfunctional lot. "Teddy and Vic, you guys take the attic and the bathroom up there; Molly, Frances, you guys and Pru can take the cottage out back. Roxy, Roxy's husband, take Charlie's old room; Hugo and crew can take Ron's, Rose and Dom take Aunt Ginny's, Scorpius, you'll stay with me and James in my dad's old room. Everyone good with that? If not, what do I care."

As hard as Fred slammed the door, the whole house should have fallen to the ground. He had promised himself that if he came back he wouldn't let those idiots get to him and now he was storming out of the house like an emotional teenager. Maybe they weren't meant to be some close knit family that checked up on each other and got excited when they didn't see each other for long periods of time. It was a miracle that they had all even showed up here, but they had all come and that had to mean something, right? Maybe he wasn't the only one that had some lingering desire to be a real family. It's possible that they all deep, deep…_deep_ down were hoping to salvage whatever was left of their relationship. Otherwise they wouldn't be sitting in that room, tempers flared and claws ready. They'd fought before and it wasn't past any of them to leave if they didn't really want to be there.

Maybe he could fix it; fix them.


End file.
